Hearing instruments, such as hearing assistance devices, are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear of a user or wearer. One example is a hearing aid that compensates for hearing losses of a hearing-impaired user by specially amplifying sound. Hearing aids typically include a housing or shell with internal components such as a signal processor, a microphone and a receiver housed in a receiver case. A hearing aid can function as a headset (or earset) for use with a mobile handheld device (MHD) such as a smartphone. However, current methods of telecommunication using hearing instruments can result in poor transmission quality and reduced speech intelligibility.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods of telecommunication for hearing instruments.